Escrito nas estrelas
by LuisaPoison
Summary: Saga de gêmeos é chamado para ir em uma missão num vilarejo distante do Santuário. Além de poder ajudar a população do lugar, o geminiano vai descobrir que o destino havia reservado muitas surpresas...
1. Prólogo

Saga de gêmeos subia as extensas escadarias de mármore em direção ao Décimo Terceiro Templo. Mais cedo havia recebido um chamado do Grande Mestre Shion, o geminiano ficou intrigado para saber o porquê do chamado, por isso tratou logo de se arrumar.

O grego chegou em frente à grande porta, onde haviam dois guardas, que logo que o viram abriram a porta para que ele entrasse, pois Shion já havia os comunicado sobre a vinda de Saga. O geminiano passou pela porta, caminhou pelo extenso tapete vermelho até chegar em frente ao trono, onde o muviano o aguardava, ajoelhando-se em seguida, em respeito ao mais velho.

Shion arrumou a postura e fez um gesto com a mão para que Saga se erguesse, no qual foi atendido prontamente. O grego permaneceu em silêncio, esperando que o muviano dissesse por qual o motivo o chamou.

– Saga, uns dias atrás recebemos uma carta onde a população de um pequeno vilarejo, ao norte daqui, está precisando de nossa ajuda. Por isso, preciso que você vá até lá - ele se ergueu aproximando-se do outro.

–Que tipo de ajuda? Estão sendo atacados? - perguntou estranhando o motivo de ser ele a fazer isso, já que um Cavaleiro de Bronze ou de Prata poderia resolver isso sem problemas.

– Não sabemos ao certo, estou te enviando porque você vem pedindo há tempos para sair em missão. – Shion respondeu, serenamente.

Com a explicação do mais velho, Saga lembrou-se realmente de ter pedido. Desde que voltou à vida, e com a culpa de todo o mal que fez, ele desejava ser útil e poder se redimir de alguma forma. Olhou para o ariano e apenas assentiu com um menear de cabeça.

– Saia amanhã o mais cedo possível, quanto mais cedo você chegar, mais cedo ajudará as pessoas - Shion falou – Agora pode ir!.

O geminiano assentiu novamente e já estava se retirando quando ouviu o mais velho lhe chamar novamente.

– Só use o cosmo em extrema necessidade.

– Sim, senhor!!

Saga chegou de volta em Escorpião e antes de entrar definitivamente no Templo, olhou para o céu notando o quanto a noite já ia alta. As estrelas se misturavam, ele procurou por sua constelação guardiã percebendo que ela estava brilhando mais que o normal. O dourado se perdeu por alguns instantes admirando aquele aglomerado de estrelas e uma sensação estranha assolou seu corpo. Algo que ele não soube interpretar, apenas tinha sensação que parecia ser algo bom.

"Será que depois que fiz, sou digno que coisas boas acontecem em minha vida?", Pensou enquanto uma brisa suave passou pelo seu rosto fazendo com que despertasse daquele questionamento interno. Respirou fundo e entrou em seu Templo indo em direção ao quarto para arrumar suas coisas para o dia seguinte. Não sabia quantos dias duraria a missão, por isso colocou algumas mudas de roupa, alguns alimentos e mais algumas coisas dentro de uma bolsa, quando terminei foi até o banheiro, onde tomou um banho, e deitou. A viagem que ele faria seria um pouco cansativa por isso queria estar bem descansado, logo em seguida sentiu as pálpebras pesarem adormecendo em seguida.

No dia seguinte Saga acordou antes do sol nascer, iria aproveitar que assim não enfrentaria o intenso calor grego durante a viagem. Tomou seu desjejum, pegou suas coisas e caixa da armadura e foi em direção ao tal vilarejo.

x.x.x.x.x

Havia passado pouco mais da metade da manhã quando Saga avistou ao longe a vila, estava aliviado por estar chegando porque o sol já estava quente e ele desejava se refrescar um pouco. O geminiano entrou no lugar olhando em volta à procura por alguém que pudesse dar informações do que estava acontecendo. Algumas pessoas o olhavam desconfiadas, claramente estavam com medo, afinal era um estranho e eles não sabiam que eu era um guerreiro de Athena e estava ali para ajudá-los.

Uma moça de cabelos escuros que iam até sua cintura e olhos azul anil se aproximou de Saga, ele a fitou por alguns instantes. Os olhos da jovem eram misteriosos e ela tinha sorriso doce, o que fez com que o geminiano começasse a sentir novamente a sensação da noite anterior.

Continua…


	2. Capítulo 2

– Oi - ela cumprimentou Saga, sorridente - Posso ajudar em algo?

– Eu sou Saga. Fui enviado pelo Santuário de Athena para….

– Ah, sim! - o sorriso desapareceu no mesmo instante, ela começou a caminhar em direção a vila sendo acompanhada pelo dourado – Meu nome é Agnes e eu sou filha do líder do vilarejo – a jovem silenciou por uns instantes parecendo procurar as palavras – Há algum tempo atrás nossa vila passou a ser alvo de saqueadores, várias pessoas já foram mortas por causa do capricho desses desgraçados – notei que seu tom de voz saiu com uma raiva – Homens, mulheres, crianças… Nada passa para esses cretinos.

– Mas por que eles fazem isso? – o dourado perguntou tentando controlar a raiva que já tomava conta de si.

– Saqueadores não têm um motivo para atacar, eles atacam e pronto! - ela parou em frente a uma casa, abriu a porta e ambos entraram seguida. - Você quer alguma coisa?

– Uma água, por favor! A viagem foi um pouco cansativa e também está muita quente.

– Claro! Que cabeça a minha. – Agnes falou indo até a geladeira e pegando em seguida a jarra, servindo o conteúdo num copo.

– Me conte mais desses saqueadores, com que frequência eles vem? – perguntou assim que tomou a água.

– Inicialmente eles vinham raramente, mas agora estão vindo quase que semanalmente. – Agnes explicou enquanto sentava no sofá.

– Entendo… – o geminiano sentou ao lado dela – Essa semana eles já vieram?

– Ainda não...

– Não se preocupe, irei acabar com esses malditos e vocês poderão viver tranquilos novamente.

– Assim espero…

x.x.x.x.x

O restante do dia transcorreu tranquilo, Saga ajudou algumas pessoas no vilarejo e agora com a noite alta ele já estava deitado preparando-se para dormir. Estava quase pegando no sono quando ouviu uma movimentação no lado de fora e em seguida os homens que faziam guarda começaram a gritar que os saqueadores chegaram. Levantou-se rapidamente, no caminho encontrou Agnes e os pais, Saga pediu para que permanecessem em casa, pois poderia ser perigoso.

O dourado saiu pela porta e lentamente se encaminhou até onde havia o embate. Eram cerca de dez saqueadores muito bem armados, os guardas do vilarejo apesar de estarem igualmente bem armados, tinham dificuldade em conter o avanço dos outros. "Amadores", Saga pensou enquanto avançava, desta vez utilizando-se de sua velocidade, e começou a atacar os saqueadores. Os homens iam caindo um a um, sem nem ao menos conseguirem ver o que os atacava. Claro, que os guardas ficaram impressionados, conheciam a fama dos Cavaleiros de Athena, mas ver com os próprios olhos era outra coisa.

O dourado finalizou sua ação, indo atrás de um dos homens que havia fugido, quando o encontrou levantou o homem pelo pescoço, seus olhos verdes faiscavam. – Volte para junto dos teus, e diga para nunca mais atacarem aqui ou qualquer vilarejo. Seu eu souber que vocês continuam acabo com todos, entendeu?

– S-sim – o homem respondeu sôfrego, após ser solto. Quando viu Saga voltar em direção ao vilarejo, saiu em disparada.

– Você conseguiu!!! Graças aos deuses – Agnes se abraçou ao geminiano – Nosso vilarejo estará em paz novamente.

– Fico satisfeito em poder ajudar – respondeu um tanto sem graça, afinal não estava acostumado com esse tipo de demonstração de afeto.

– Precisa sim, você é um homem bom.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Agnes, Saga retesou o corpo, se a jovem soubesse tudo que fizera, com certeza teria medo de si. Ele a afastou, o que fez com que a jovem estranhasse a atitude. Iria perguntar se havia feito ou dito algo errado, mas o geminiano saiu caminhando.

Agnes ficou olhando em silêncio, até que resolveu segui-lo. Parou os passos ao estar próximo dele. Saga tinha ido até a campina que circundava o vilarejo.

– Saga, me desculpa se falei algo que não devia. – ela falou, receosa.

– Não tem porque se desculpar, você não fez nada de errado. É que já fiz muitas coisas erradas na minha vida. – ele respondeu, sua cabeça fitava o chão.

– Entendo… – Agnes murmurou – Você pode ter errado, mas todas as pessoas têm direito de se redimir, com você não é diferente. Você nos ajudou, isso já mostra o quanto mudou.

O dourado permaneceu em silêncio, ele sabia que a jovem tinha razão, mas seu coração e consciência ainda pesavam ao lembrar de tudo o que fez. Agnes por sua vez, ao perceber que Saga estava calado, resolveu sair e retornar ao vilarejo.

x.x.x.x.x

No dia seguinte, Saga já estava pronto para partir. Foi até a cozinha, onde Agnes e o pai já esperavam por ele.

– Você já vai mesmo? – Agnes perguntou – Nem temos como agradecê-lo pela ajuda.

– Pra mim foi um prazer ajudar.

O geminiano então se despediu dos dois e tomou o rumo para sair daquele lugar, foi quando seu coração apertou e sua consciência gritou para que ficasse. "Por que isso agora?", Perguntou-se enquanto estancava o passo e olhava para onde Agnes estava. Será que em tão pouco tempo a jovem havia mexido consigo? Não era possível! Mal se conheciam, um não sabia nada um do outro. Olhou para o céu, como se pedisse uma luz, e então lembrou do que havia acontecido enquanto contemplava as estrelas. "E se ela não sentir nada por mim?", "Arrisque Saga, você não tem nada a perder".

O geminiano sorriu com tudo isso, girou seu corpo de volta ao vilarejo e com passos lentos retornava para lá.

Agnes ao se despedir de Saga, também sentiu seu coração apertar. Não havia dito nada, mas no momento em que o viu sentiu uma corrente elétrica passar por seu corpo. Ela era uma jovem que não acreditava em amor à primeira vista, achava isso apenas fruto de livros e filmes, mas agora tinha certeza que esse amor existia. Sentiu seu coração acelerar ao ver ele parar e minutos depois voltar ao vilarejo.

Ela correu até ele, olhou nos olhos verdes, mas quando ia falar, foi interrompida por ele.

– Agnes, não sei explicar o que está acontecendo comigo, você vai me achar um doido, mas no momento que estava indo embora, quis ficar. Ficar por você, para conhecê-la melhor! – Saga estava nervoso, algo difícil de se ver.

– Se você é doido, então também sou, porque estou sentindo o mesmo que você. Também quero conhecê-lo melhor.

Naquele momento não foram mais preciso dizer palavras, os dois apenas se entregaram a um beijo e ao sentimento que começava a nascer em seus corações.

x.x.x.x.x

Alguns anos depois…

– Raphael, Raphael – a voz grave e marcante de Saga e ocoava pelo Terceiro Templo no momento que um garotinho de cabelos castanhos e olhos verdes que aparentava ter sete anos apareceu.

– O que foi papai?

– Você já está pronto? É hoje que você começa seu treino com Aiolia.

– Já estou indo. – o pequeno respondeu enquanto ia para seu quarto e terminava de colocar sua roupa de treino.

Enquanto isso, Agnes ficou em frente ao marido dando um selinho nele em seguida. – Ele será um grande Cavaleiro assim como você.

– Com certeza!

Saga era só orgulho pela família que construiu. Algo que surgiu em uma missão e hoje ele entendia que era algo que estava escrito nas estrelas...


End file.
